Dois Irmãos
by Kitsune Lyserg
Summary: Dois irmãos completamente diferentes, um ódio antigo. Uma possível história de como eles se conheceram.


Dois Irmãos  
  
Não que estivesse realmente satisfeito em estar ali, no pântano nojento. Não se sentia muito mais à vontade do que com os humanos, que o desprezavam e o isolavam, por causa de sua aparência, que o denunciava: filho de youkai, filho de youkai... Fazia um ano que sua mãe havia morrido, uma mãe puramente humana, e seu único refúgio fora procurar seu irmão.  
  
Sim, o achara. Sesshoumaru era seu nome, Sesshoumaru-sama era como era chamado por todos que o conheciam. Um youkai de sangue puro, orgulhoso e extremamente belo. Nada comparado ao pequeno irmão, meio humano, que aparentava ter no máximo sete anos de idade.  
Inuyasha o encontrara sentado à beira de um grande lago de neblina. Sentado, imponente, nem o encarou quando percebeu uma criatura mínima se aproximar.  
  
- Sesshoumaru? - perguntou o jovem que se aproximara, cansado da longa viagem.  
  
Sem nem sequer dirigir os olhos a Inuyasha, disse:  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Inuyasha. Seu... irmão.  
  
Foi então que o olhara pela primeira vez. E seu primeiro sentimento: um profundo nojo. Era uma criatura sem "raça" definida: aquilo não era humano, nem era youkai. Era um Han'you, um meio-youkai, uma aberraçãozinha.  
  
E agora estavam ali os dois. Sesshoumaru andando à frente e Inuyasha, submisso, atrás. Andavam por um pântano escuro e cinzento, onde não havia nem sequer o barulho dos sapos, ou outro ruído. Cheirava a cadáveres em decomposição. O chão era mole, e o pequeno meio-youkai afundou o pé naquela supefície nojenta várias vezes. O frio da noite estava congelando seus pequenos pés, descalços, mas a grossa roupa vermelha conseguia proteger o resto do corpo.  
  
Por talvez milagre, Sesshoumaru disse-lhe alguma coisa. Mas não virou para olhá-lo.  
  
- Por que veio me procurar?  
  
- Minha mãe morreu. respondeu o menino.  
  
- Morreu? - o youkai não demonstrou emoção alguma ao dizer isso. - É impressionante como humanos duram pouco.  
  
- Você viverá muito tempo, assim como nosso pai?  
  
Sesshoumaru suspirou, incomodado com a palavra "nosso". Depois, apenas respondeu:  
  
- Sim.  
  
- E eu? Quanto vou viver?  
  
- Não sei. Um tempo que esteja entre o tempo de um humano e o tempo de um youkai. Mas por que me pergunta isso?  
  
- Só por perguntar.  
  
Demorou um certo tempo até atravessarem todo o pântano. Inuyasha já estava ofegante, nem conseguindo mais andar, mas seu irmão permanecia andando, ereto, sem demonstrar o mínimo cansaço.  
  
Chegaram enfim a uma grande casa de madeira escura, rodeada de árvores tortas. As paredes da casa eram rodeadas de musgo, e um cheiro de comida emanava de dentro dela. Das portas shoji que rodiavam vinha uma intensa luz provinda de muitas velas.  
  
Entraram na casa. Na verdade, parecia ser uma grande taverna. Um balcão extenso à esquerda, e à direita as mesas baixas onde se sentava no chão; no meio um caminho para se passar. Ali dentro pessoas esquisitas conversavam. Pessoas. Eram youkais, youkais naquela forma parecida com a humana. Enquanto passavam os dois irmãos por entre eles, olhares curiosos pousavam no pequeno meio-youkai. Alguns deles até faziam caretas ao sentir o cheiro de sangue humano que vinha do garoto. Mas passaram sem problemas.  
  
Inuyasha estava em êxtase, numa mistura entre admiração e medo. Nunca entrara num lugar só de youkais durante toda a sua vida.  
  
Sesshoumaru sentou-se numa mesa bastante isolada, no fundo do restaurante. Inuyasha, desajeitadamente, sentou à sua frente, e ficou quieto, olhando o movimento. Olhou para seu irmão, que mantinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente meditando em pensamentos.  
  
- Sesshoumaru? - Inuyasha perguntou, e quase estremeceu ao ver os olhos amarelos, um tanto demoníacos, pousarem sobre ele, dando-lhe atenção. - É... por que me trouxe até aqui?  
  
- Preciso tratar de negócios com um ser que sempre vive aqui. E é bom que veja o mundo dos youkais.  
  
- O mundo dos youkais... Inuyasha repetiu, quase que com um sorriso. - O mundo de você e deles...  
  
- Meu, não. Sesshoumaru interrompeu. - Eu não pertenço a esse mundo fétido. Sou superior, assim como meu pai era. Compreende? E você, não sei a que mundo pertence. Aqui talvez possa decidir.  
  
Inuyasha olhou à volta, depois novamente para Sesshoumaru. Este encarava o irmão. Ambos permaneceram a se olhar, pensamentos escondidos atrás dos olhos de mesma cor, uma herança do pai passada aos dois. Eram realmente parecidos, de longe notava-se serem irmãos. Sesshoumaru sentia-se cada vez mais envergonhado e desonrado por causa dessa idéia.  
  
Passou ali, ao lado deles, uma criaturinha. Quando percebeu que quem estava sentado ali era Sesshoumaru, assustou-se, prostrou-se diante dele e fez inúmeras referências, dizendo palavras nada identificáveis, por causa de seu pânico. Inuyasha quase riu ao ver o pequeno youkai. Era verde, vestia uma roupa de ancião, tinha uma boca bicuda e grande olhos amarelos e arregalados. Tinha consigo um cajado duas vezes o tamanho dele, com uma cabeça de um velho e outra de mulher na ponta. E, como se não bastasse o visual bizarro, ainda tinha um jeito estranho de falar.  
  
- Sssessshoumaru-ssama! - gritava. Só agora era possível distingüir o que ele falava. - Por favor! Eu fizzz tudo o que o ssenhor mandou, Ssesshoumaru- ssama! Por que ainda me perssegue?  
  
Sesshoumaru o encarava com frieza e quase nojo, quando o bichinho começou a chorar. O que Inuyasha antes achara engraçado agora o estava torturando de pena.  
  
- Quem é ele? - perguntou, talvez para disfarçar.  
  
- Um youkai miserável qualquer. - respondeu seu irmão. - Jaken.  
  
Jaken continuava em sua lamúria, quando Sesshoumaru disse, sem nem precisar erguer o tom da voz:  
  
- Pare, Jaken. Será meu servo de agora para frente. E não me irrite.  
  
A criaturinha concordou com a cabeça. Trêmula, sentou-se e ficou ali, quieto e de cabeça baixa. Foi quando viu Inuyasha.  
  
- E quem é essse pequeno meio-youkai que vejo à minha frente? - já estava se acalmando.  
  
- Sou Inuyasha. - respondeu o jovem, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. - Irmão do...  
  
Viu o olhar de Sesshoumaru cair raivoso sobre ele, censurando-o. Mas já era tarde demais, Jaken já notara a semelhança.  
  
- Irmão do sssenhor? voltou-se para seu mestre. - Nunca havia comentado, não é?  
  
- E não comentarei mais. Nem você. Cale a boca.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
- Para onde iremos agora? - Inuyasha perguntou docemente. Vamos ficar aqui? Era com Jaken que você queria falar, Sesshoumaru? Você não gosta daqui, ne? Por que a gente não vai pra outro lugar?  
  
- Você fala demais. - resmungou o majestoso youkai, se levantando. - Bem, você decide para onde vai agora. Nós não temos mais nenhum laço de união. Não o quero mais perto de mim. Suma. Ah, e não diga a ninguém que é meu irmão, eu realmente não iria aceitar essa desonra.  
  
Inuyasha suspirou, agora ficando irritado com todo aquele orgulho. Viu seu irmão se levantar, o pequeno e sofrido servo atrás dele, e ir saindo da grande casa, atraindo olhares de outros youkais, fascinados por sua beleza.  
  
O pequeno meio-youkai estava desesperado, triste pela morte da mãe, perseguido por todos, e agora, pelo menos, queria encontrar paz ao lado de seu irmão, que ouvira falar. Não conseguiu nada disso. Mesmo sendo uma criança, pequena e fraca, era facilmente irritável e só agüentou seu irmão até agora porque achava que ia conseguir casa e comida com isso. Sesshoumaru, seu estúpido, imbecil!  
  
Sem nem se conter, sem nem pensar antes, Inuyasha se levantou e pôs-se a gritar muito alto:  
  
- Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado! - tudo ficou silencioso, todos os olhares se dirigiram para o han'you. - Por que me trata assim?! Por que somos irmãos, e filhos do mesmo pai?!  
  
Sesshoumaru não se virou, mas podia-se ver sua mão direita se contorcendo de raiva e vergonha. Inuyasha amou isso, e prosseguiu:  
  
- Só porque eu sou o filho verdadeiro, e você é o bastardo que nasceu de uma...  
  
Foi jogado para fora do restaurante com uma força avassaladora, nem vendo de onde viera o golpe. Quebrou a parede de madeira.  
  
Caiu dentro da água imunda do pântano, afundando nela por completo. Voltou à superfície, horrorizado, coberto com as algas que boiavam na água pantanosa. Nem deu tempo de olhar seu irmão, e ele já vinha em sua direção para dar outro golpe.  
  
Inuyasha escondeu-se na água e começou a nadar, tentando fugir. Sesshoumaru obviamente não encostaria naquela água, e ficou do lado de fora apenas observando. Seu irmão não era um youkai aquático, então logo teria que voltar para respirar. Arrancaria sua cabeça com um golpe de seu chicote.  
  
Lá dentro, Inuyasha esperava. Sentia a vontade de respirar cada vez mais intensa, mas sabia que seu irmão estava ali. Nadou um pouco mais, à procura de um lugar seguro para voltar à superfície. Não conseguindo encontrar, emergiu.  
  
Foi golpeado por um chicote brilhante, rasgando metade de sua roupa e fazendo um pequeno arranhão no peito. Inuyasha conseguiu pisar em solo firme e se endireitar, encarando o irmão com uma raiva que nunca sentira.  
  
- Você é patético. - reclamou Sesshoumaru. Todos os youkais da taverna estavam ali olhando, se divertindo com o espetáculo.  
  
- O que foi que eu fiz pra você?! - Inuyasha gritou com a voz rouca e raivosa. - Nasci, não foi?! Eu não tenho culpa disso!!!  
  
- Então deveria ter sido inteligente o suficiente para não vir me procurar. Se não tivesse me provocado não estaria nessa situação. Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente. - Sim, você nasceu e esse é o meu grande problema. Apesar de ser filho de uma humana, ainda assim é filho de meu pai. E eu não vou admitir outro herdeiro além de mim, principalmente quando esse herdeiro é uma criatura tão inferior.  
  
Assim não daria mais. Não agüentaria mais bancar o irmãozinho obediente.  
  
Inuyasha saltou em direção ao seu irmão, as garras da mão prontas para atacá-lo. Sesshoumaru desviou-se facilmente, lançando então também as suas garras, com um veneno verde que derretia qualquer coisa. Por um segundo apenas, atingiu Inuyasha no peito, que caiu no chão ferido e ensangüentado.  
  
- Isso! Mata ele! gritou uma youkai ruiva com rabo de raposa, que assistia a tudo. - Acaba com esse pivete!  
  
- A gente quer ver pedaços desse moleque voando pra todos os lados! - um outro youkai, de cabelos negros e pele pálida, também gritou, e logo um coro de torcedores berravam para que matasse o menino.  
  
Sesshoumaru olhou a todos com desdém. Voltou os olhos para seu irmão, caído no chão e esforçando-se para se manter consciente, e empunhou mais uma vez o chicote para acertá-lo.  
  
Chicoteou as costas de Inuyasha, fazendo-o gritar de dor.  
  
- 1!!! - berraram os youkais, contando as chicotadas.  
  
Mais uma vez, e outra. Inuyasha teimava continuar firme e vivo, enquanto aquelas vozes medonhas gritavam ao fundo, contando quantas vezes aquela dor infernal lhe acertava as costas.  
  
- 2!! - outra batida. - 3!! - mais uma. - 4!! 5!! 6!! 7!!... - o youkai parou. - 7, Sesshoumaru! - exigiram eles.  
  
Parando na sexta, Sesshoumaru chegou perto do menino, para checar se ele ainda estava vivo. Estava, mas mantinha-se num estado de semiconsicência, respirando pela boca, esta coberta de sangue. Via que o cabelo branco e belo agora tinha um tom avermelhado, e o corpo, que tinha o lado esquerdo com roupa e o lado direito despido, inteiro machucado e sangrento. Não seria preciso mais que isso. Chutou-o para dentro d'água.  
  
Voltou-se para Jaken, e com apenas um olhar mandou que o seguisse. Saíram da casa, sendo seguidos pelos olhares admirados, até sumirem na escuridão pantanosa.  
  
A noite voltou à normalidade, como se não houvesse um garoto morto a espancamentos afundado na água ao lado. Uma leve música, e a voz dos youkais conversando e se gabando alegremente.  
  
- Inuyasha-sama... Inuyasha-sama!  
  
Inuyasha acordou. Sentiu todo o corpo dolorido, não mais do que a cabeça.  
  
Conseguindo então olhar à volta, viu que estava num grande gramado. Se sentou devagar – notando todo o seu corpo enfaixado precariamente com ataduras – e olhou à volta, o maravilhoso gramado das terras de Musashi e as plantações por todos os lados, nos morros, como uma colcha de retalhos. Alguns bonequinhos ao longe trabalhavam, humanos, camponeses cuidando da lavoura. O céu tingia-se de um azul fraco de fim-de-tarde.  
  
- Quem é? - perguntou o menino, tendo certeza de que alguém o chamara. - Alguém...  
  
Viu uma pulga bebendo sangue em seu peito. Deu um tapa nela.  
  
- Quem é? - voltou a perguntar, a pulga esmagada na mão.  
  
- Sou... eu! Inuyasha-sama!  
  
Inuyasha olhou para sua mão. A pulga havia falado!  
  
Largou-a no chão, assustado. Depois, aproximou o rosto do inseto caído no chão e farejou-o, intrigado.  
  
- Inuyasha-sama... - disse a pulga ao se recuperar, tentando levantar-se. Vejo que finalmente o encontrei.  
  
- Eu?  
  
- O senhor. Ah, foi muita ousadia do senhor falar tudo aquilo para Sesshoumaru-sama, muita ousadia.  
  
A pulga contou a Inuyasha que se chamava Myouga, e que fora servo do seu pai no passado, um servo muito fiel e corajoso, e que assim desejava ser do filho daquele grande youkai. Myouga disse que estava sempre ao lado de Inuyasha sem que este soubesse, e que lamentava a morte da mãe do garoto, porque afinal a conhecia e sabia que ela era uma mulher muito carinhosa e gentil e bonita.  
  
E ainda disse que quem o resgatara da água e o enfaixara era um velho youkai bom chamado Dotousai, mas ele já foi embora para seu pequeno retiro nas montanhas.  
  
Os dois foram andando, Myouga no ombro de Inuyasha, contando sobre os youkais, origens, etc. Acontece que as explicações da velha pulga estava ficando tão técnicas e desinteressantes que Inuyasha parou de prestar atenção.  
  
- Acha que eu não tenho chance de vencer o Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha perguntou, cortando no meio o assunto de Myouga sobre as lendas do continente.  
  
- Inuyasha-sama é mesmo atrevido! - a pulga se sentou a cruzou os bracinhos. - Eu não sei. Talvez quando crescer...  
  
- Mesmo?! Inuyasha deu um pulo de empolgação, fazendo o velho cair na lama. - Obrigado, Myouga-jiji, era isso que eu queria saber!  
  
Saiu correndo, animadíssimo. Parte por ter se livrado de um velhinho daqueles.  
  
- I...Inuyasha-sama? - Myouga saiu da lama, os olhos cobertos de terra. - Mas só se o senhor tiver a... tiver a... a Tessaiga!  
  
Enfregou os olhos, tirando a lama deles. Tarde demais. Com sua velocidade de pequeno han'you, Inuyasha já estava longe, correndo feliz.  
  
- Isso é mal, muito mal... - Myouga se sentou no chão e suspirou. - Não tem como as pequenas garrinhas dele vencerem Sesshoumaru-sama, mas... se ele tivesse a Tessaiga...  
  
E então balançou a cabeça, achando impossível que aquela espada pudesse estar em algum lugar.  
  
Já era noite, e o pequeno han'you parou, cansado, num vilarejo minúsculo. Estava um frio de outono razoável, mas não era muito bom ficar ali fora, sentindo o vento gelado vindo do norte. Os camponeses do vilarejo já estavam todos recolhidos e dormindo, protegidos contra os youkais de outono das lendas que eles conheciam.  
  
Andou por entre a plantação. Aquilo era arroz, o mais essencial para os humanos sobreviverem. Inuyasha se jogou entre as plantinhas pequenas, nascidas a pouco tempo, ficando deitado entre elas. Eu daria tudo por um cobertor e uma sopa quente a essa hora, pensou ele. Era a primeira noite sem sua mãe.  
  
Bem que poderia se passar como garotinho necessitado sobrevivente de guerra, batendo à porta das casas das pessoas. Mas nunca com aquele cabelo branco, aquelas orelhas, os olhos amarelos, os caninos salientes, as garras da mão. E, como os humanos se assustam fácil e fazem questão de assustar também a outros, criaria-se ali uma nova lenda do menino-youkai de cabelo branco, que vinha todo outono numa noite, pedir comida, mas na verdade queria devorar as criancinhas.  
  
Que patético!, suspirou ele.  
  
Bocejou e sentiu suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas. Ia dormir.  
  
Mas sentiu um cheiro próximo.  
  
Sentou-se, olhando para ver o que se aproximava. Uma vozinha tagarela...  
  
- Isssso messsmo, o ssssenhor tinha toda a razzão de punir aquele impossstor! Fiquei essstupefato com a forma como ele o tratou...  
  
Jaken! E Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha se escondeu entre o mato. Parou até de respirar para não ser percebido. Mas tarde demais, se ele sentira o cheiro, por que umm youkai completo não sentiria também? Os passos suaves até agora pararam, e a voz do youkai disse, sibilando:  
  
- Inuyasha...  
  
- Inuyasssha? - perguntou Jaken.  
  
O han'you continuou onde estava, eu seu esconderijo. Sentia o irmão aproximar-se.  
  
- Eu pensei que o havia matado. - Sesshoumaru sussurrava com raiva. - Quem o salvou daquele pântano?  
  
Inuyasha dizia a si mesmo que não estava com medo. Mas não adiantava. Tremia, chegando a sacudir o mato ao seu redor.  
  
- SAIA! - gritou o youkai, cortando o local com seu chicote. Com certeza, todos os habitantes do vilarejo acordaram com este grito. Ao mesmo tempo não ousavam sair de casa.  
  
Inuyasha conseguiu se desviar, mas foi ferido no braço. Mais uma vez, não, dessa vez ele me mata...  
  
- Pequeno youkai insssignificante. - Jaken ficou à frente de seu senhor e levantou o cajado. - Masss nem com Jóia de Quatro Almasss vosssê venssse Sessshoumaru-ssama!  
  
E lançou uma labareda de fogo, saindo da boca do velho da ponta da cajado. Inuyasha se desviou com dificuldade. Mas...  
  
- Jóia de Quatro Almas? - perguntou ao pousar no chão depois do salto.  
  
Sesshoumaru olhou inexpressivamente. Depois, se voltou e saiu. Não perderia seu tempo ali.  
  
- Acabe com ele, Jaken. Se quiser ser meu servo, no mínimo tem que derrotar essa criança.  
  
Inuyasha viu-o sair. Que raiva olhá-lo... Mas depois voltou-se para Jaken.  
  
- O que é Jóia de Quatro Almas?  
  
- Ela aumenta osss poderess do youkai, menino. Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar!  
  
Outra baforada de fogo, dessa vez quase queimando o lindo cabelo branco do menino.  
  
- Aumenta os poderes do youkai? - ele tornou a perguntar. Percebeu que Jaken era incrivelmente idiota para dizer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.  
  
- É, é muito boa, e daria até para trasssnformar uma criaturinha como vosssê em... em youkai legítimo, talvezzz.  
  
Mais fogo. Desta vez, Inuyasha pôs-se a correr. Jaken, desesperado, correu atrás dele. O garoto passou por entre as casas do vilarejo, em zigue-zague, e depois chegou a um riacho. Começou a correr ao lado deste, seguindo o curso da água.  
  
- Pequeno han'you, volte aqui! - Jaken tentava acertá-lo, mas correndo Inuyasha era muito melhor que ele.  
  
O rio foi aumentando. À frente, ele parecia decair numa pequena cachoeira. Pularia na água. Jaken já estava desistindo de correr.  
  
Mas então Inuyasha viu um vulto grande acima dele, fechando a lua redonda.  
  
- Se...Sesshoumaru!  
  
O youkai, num movimento rápido, chicoteou-o. Foi um golpe fortíssimo nas costas, fazendo-o vomitar sangue. O impacto foi forte, e, estando Inuyasha na beirada que caía ao lado da cachoeira, caiu ali, se espatifando na água lá embaixo.  
  
- Incopetente. - sussurrou Sesshoumaru para um desesperado Jaken. - Espere por seu castigo.  
  
- Sssssssesssshoumaru-ssssama!!!  
  
Lá embaixo, não, Inuyasha não havia morrido. Não ouviu os gritos desesperados de Jaken junto ao som cruel das chicotadas, por estar embaixo d'água. Depois, eles foram embora. Para bem longe das terras de Musashi, talvez.  
  
Inuyasha saiu da água, respirando com força o ar que lhe faltava.  
  
Se jogou para fora do rio, entrando em contato com a terra lamacenta. Ficou imundo. Tinha dificuldades em respirar. Mas os seus lábios se formava num sorriso de lado, mostrando os pequenos caninos que logo de desenvolveriam, as pequenas garras de criança apertando o solo. Sorria de satisfação.  
  
- Jóia... de Quatro Almas... 


End file.
